


Lunch

by handsinforests



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: Raven and Anya have lunch and then some.





	Lunch

It’s Thursday and Anya’s three, going on four, minutes late to their weekly lunch. Logically Raven should cut her some slack considering this is the first time she’s been on time in the six months they’ve been meeting at Cafe Ark, but still. She’s already ordered for them both, a ham and swiss for her and a reuben for the blonde if she ever shows up. She’s resorted to scrolling through emails and her calendar for the rest of the month when Anya finally shows up, a quarter of the way through their hour together. She looks a little disheveled, but whether that’s from the wind or rushing to get to the cafe Raven isn’t sure. Her eyes dart around the cafe until they land on the brunette sitting in a different table than their usual. Anya walks briskly over to the table, setting her purse by the chair and her coat on the back of it before sitting down, brushing off her skirt. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey yourself. You look…” 

“Yeah. One of the interns screwed up a file and then I still had a meeting afterward that ran longer than it should’ve and for some reason no one wanted to move out of my way to walk over here so-” 

“Anya, how many cups of coffee have you had today?” Raven crosses her legs and leans forward, folding her hands onto the table. 

“Six,” she sighs, “but I’m having water here so it’ll balance out.” 

Raven just laughs at her friend. “If you say so.” 

“So that’s my day,” Anya whispers a thank you to Octavia who brings over their food. “How has yours been?” 

“Jasper set something on fire again.” She sees the concern in Anya’s eyes and quickly follows up. “It was monitored! That’s his new job now, getting rid of stuff. And setting fire to things, as an experiment.” Raven chuckles at the absurdity of it. “He’s brilliant with data, but not so much so when it comes to the physical stuff.” 

“But you’re good at the physical stuff, right?” Anya tilts her head and looks up through her lashes at Raven, fluttering them in jest. 

“Of course, I’m a Reyes.” She flexes her biceps and laughs at their childishness. Before long their respective lunch breaks are over and they must return to the daily grind. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Actually, I was thinking we could grab some Chinese for dinner instead. If you’d be into that.” Anya is quieter than usual, looking everywhere but at Raven. 

“Sure. You don’t have to be weird about it.” Raven gives her a playful punch on the arm before setting off back to the lab. 

Anya sighs, wondering how long she can drag out this walk before receiving a ridiculous amount of texts from her coworkers and underlings. She starts, noting the time on her watch.

Chinese in hand, the two find themselves cozying up to each other on the couch. Raven has insisted they finish their watchthrough of Buffy before starting on anything else. They’re halfway through the third episode of the night before Raven says anything. 

“You’ve been quiet.” 

“Am I not usually?” 

“Quieter than usual.” 

“I’m focusing.” 

Raven scoffs. “On Buffy killing some ugly vamp? I don’t think so.” Raven turns toward her, pausing the show. “What’s going on with you?” 

“Rough rest of the day at work.” She’s never been a good liar. 

“You’d have already ranted about it. It’s something else.” 

Anya is on the other side of the couch before she can stop herself, molding her hand to Raven’s cheek and leaning in to kiss her. “Is this okay?” Raven nods, and the world stops, Anya’s lips brushing against hers before going in. It’s a few moments before they pull back, and Raven laughs at the dizzy expression on the other woman’s face. “That was nice.” 

“Yes, silly, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it wasn't like, *real* femslash but just imagine eating out haha what else could they eat out. I'm tired, see you tomorrow.


End file.
